Beautiful
by BI-CHAN11
Summary: Ulquiorra shows Grimmjow his true form and learns something new about a heart.


Beautiful

Grimmjow's mouth dropped to the floor when ulqui showed him his first form. He could not believe how gorgeous the cuatra was."Holy shit Ulquiorra you're fucking beautiful." Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, he didn't like the way Grimmjow was so blunt. "Don't mock me, sexta.I'm still highly capable of-"Grimmjow cut Ulquiorra off by popping up behind the cuatra and kissing his neck. "You don't have to be defensive with me. I meant what I said to you just now." Ulquiorra took his hand out of his pocket and aimed a cero towards Grimmjow's frame. Grimmjow gave a frown; he was getting so sick and tired of Ulquiorra trying to push him away. Was it too much to ask for the love of someone who agreed to date you because they like you? Grimmjow knew that Ulquiorra felt for him; the cuatra admitted that much himself. Ulquiorra just had no clue as to what to do with the emotions that Grimmjow brought up within him. "How do you expect for this to work, Ulquiorra? Look at yourself."Ulquiorra put down his finger and looked at the bare ground below his feet. "You're right, I'm sorry Grimmjow." Grimmjow threw his hands in the air as a fake surrender, "Did the queen of Hueco Mundo just apologize to me? I'm forever shocked."

Beautiful emerald eyes rolled to the right once again, "Forgive me Grimmjow but I've only shown my true forms to Lord Aizen, so exposing myself is proving to be uncomfortable."Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra's waist and squeezed to show possession; the thought of Aizen seeing the true Ulquiorra made his very being boil in jealousy and anger."You're mine; you don't belong to anyone else." Ulquiorra nodded in confirmation; he knew what Grimmjow said was what Grimmjow meant. Grimmjow would go and get himself killed by Aizen otherwise. Ulquiorra found that being "owned" by Grimmjow was not uncomforting but quite the opposite. It made him feel as if he had a purpose for living other than serving lord Aizen; he liked that feeling.

Grimmjow placed his chin on Ulquiorra's shoulder and gave a grin," By the way this form of you is hot. I didn't know you're hair would grow so long, it's sexy." Ulquiorra felt that odd feeling in his stomach from when he aimed his cero at Grimmjow. What was that feeling? Ulquiorra didn't know but he decided that he did enjoy it as long as Grimmjow was the cause. Ulquiorra took a deep breath and prepared himself for the worst; he was going to ask Grimmjow what the feeling in his stomach was and why it made his face so hot."Grimmjow?" The sexta gave a humming noise and smiled into Ulquiorra's ear,"Yeah?" Ulquiorra's cheeks immediately flushed pink and his stomach tightened at the feeling of Grimmjow's breath brushing past his ear. "What's happening to my cheeks?" he asked. Grimmjow gave a look of strong confusion; he didn't understand what Ulquiorra was asking. "My cheeks have been hot and changing color since me and you started this relationship. What have you done to me, Grimmjow?" Grimmjow stared in astonishment. Was Ulquiorra really asking him such a naïve question? It was too good to be true. He watched as Ulquiorra began to glare at him impatiently and let out a loud ground shaking laugh. Ulquiorra was so serious it seemed.

Ulquiorra frowned, "I don't understand what's so humorous about what I just said. Explain yourself." Grimmjow wiped the tears away from his eyes and wrapped his arms back around the cuatra's waist. "Ulquiorra, babe you're blushing. You found what I did to you to be embarrassing or sexy. It made you all hot inside. It means you like me." Grimmjow nipped lightly at the cuatra's ear lobe and purred. "That's a good thing. Don't ever stop liking me." Grimmjow's voice had a very commanding tone to it and sent shivers down Ulquiorra's spine."Grimmjow, do you not need a heart to blush?" Grimmjow shook his head; Ulquiora never did understand the whole heart process." You may not have the organ Ulqui but you have the feelings and that's where your true heart lies. Not that I'm trying to sound like an old man or anything, just saying." Ulquiorra did something Grimmjow had never seen before, he smiled. Ulquiorra smiled vibrantly at Grimmjow and gave a small chuckle at his own ignorance. Grimmjow froze, never in al his life did he picture Ulquiorra smiling honestly towards him. His smile was so beautiful. It was the most beautiful thing Grimmjow had ever seen; Grimmjow returned the favor. "You know Ulqui, You're smile has to be your best feature. Other than your ass that is." Just as fast as Ulquiorra's smile had appeared it disappeared just as fast and the cuatra walked out of the room mumbling something about the sexta being a pervert and not being able to think of anything but sex and being the king.

"


End file.
